Not Everything That Shines Is Gold
by Ariday
Summary: What happens when you are born in a high class family surrounded by high class friends but you fall in love with a greaser? I'm mostly going by the movie but I'm really trying to add some scenes to it. I hope you guys don't mind.
1. Ugh, Greasers

It was a nice fresh evening when I was up in my room reading Gone With the Wind. It was 4:28 when my friend Janice called me. She invited me to the drive in theaters with Mark and Lucy. Janice was the oldest of us three. It was Janice, Lucy and then me, Halie Marshall. I was the youngest at 14. I was known for my chocolate brown wavy hair that was a few inches past my shoulders, my light blue eyes that complemented my fair skin, my height and my personality. I was not the tallest girl amongst my friends; I was nearly 5'1. If you asked anyone about my personality, they would say I am quiet little thing but if you push my buttons, it's shocking. Lucy was 15 almost 16 and Janice was 17. Mark was Janice's boyfriend. He was the running back for the school football team and she was co-captain of the cheer leading squad. I accepted the invite and quickly ran to my closet to choose some clothes for the evening. I changed and ran downstairs because when Janice says she'll be there in 5 minutes, she's going to be there in 5 minutes.  
>"Stay out of trouble" yelled my mother from the kitchen as I closed the door behind me and waited for a blue convertible to arrive. I stepped inside the car and just as it began to drive away I realized I had forgotten my sweater. The day wasn't cold anyways so I didn't worry much.<br>"What were you doing before we arrived?" asked Lucy as everyone in the car fell silent and all you could hear was the low hum of the radio and the sound of the air whistle.  
>"I was reading..." I replied.<br>"That's nothing new" said Janice "aren't you glad I called you?" she said looking at me from the rear view mirror.  
>I smiled at her then turned my head to the side and watch the passing cars. We arrived at the drive in and Mark parked the car near the center. As a routine, Lucy and I stepped out of the car and went to go buy some drinks before we found some seats. The lot was not crowded yet because there were still 15 minutes left before the movie began.<br>"I can't find James anywhere yet" said Lucy in frustration "I heard he'd be here tonight!"  
>"From who?" I asked as I grabbed a cup and filled it with coke.<br>"...Dylan" she said as she reached for a box of popcorn.  
>We paid the cashier and walked outside to find some seats. Lucy was ahead of me and I followed behind. She then squeezed herself past some other people sitting on the seats and sat down. As the movie began, the lot began to get crowded with cars and viewers. Halfway through the movie, there was a loud racket behind us. It was a gang of three boys. Damn greasers. Always causing havoc and mayhem. Why can't they ever learn they're not welcomed.<br>"Hey Blondie, how's it going?" asked a boy from behind. Obviously he was talking to Lucy and I didn't bother to turn around. At first she didn't seem to notice until the boy popped his head in between Lucy and I.  
>"Who's your friend here?" he said to me and then pointing to Lucy. She smiled to herself and I just kept staring at the movie trying to concentrate.<br>"Ah, the silent treatment then. You socs think you're too good to talk to Dallas? Fine by me" he said as he sat back down on his seat and rested his feet in between Lucy and I.  
>He nearly hit a nerve. I detested being called a soc. Sure, I hung out with them and most of them are my friends but that doesn't make me a soc...or does it?<br>Lucy tried looking my way past his feet. She smiled, rolled her eyes then turned her head back to the movie.  
>"Have some manners would you?" I snapped turning my head back to the boy. He put his feet down then sat forward on his seat.<br>"No more silent treatment doll?"  
>"Honestly, you greasers are really a nuisance" I said through gritted teeth.<br>"Come on Dally, leave them alone" said another boy with messy black hair and tan skin.  
>Haile and her Outfit<p>


	2. Looks Can Be Deceiving

"Ima go get a drink" said the tan boy as he stood up and walked away.

"Fine, I know when I'm not wanted" said Dallas as he followed the tan boy.

I ignored him and kept my eyes on the movie. Lucy turned her head and then whispered to me.

"There's a kid behind us, he looks like your age. Why don't you talk to him?" smiled Lucy.

This happened every time Janice and Lucy took me out. It was as if someone appointed them to look for any available bachelor to bring out my wild side. I turned my head around and my eyes went wide opened when I realized I have seen that familiar face before.

"Hey kid!" said Lucy bluntly.

"Shut up!" I hissed at her for being rude "I've seen you before..." I said after looking at the familiar face.

"I'm in your English class" said the boy "you're Halie right?"

"Yeah..."

"I'm Ponyboy."

I wasn't sure if he was being serious or was he just trying to be funny.

"My...my dad was an original person..."

"I like it" I smiled.

"Do you know that hood?" said Lucy referring to Dallas.

"Yeah, that was Dally, he's my friend. I'm a greaser too" he said proudly.

"You sure don't look like one" she said rudely but I would also agree. Ponyboy just looked like an innocent lost soul.

Just then Dallas came back with drinks. He handed me one then gave the other to Lucy. I didn't know whether to accept it or decline. So I took it and left it next to my seat.

"This is Johnny" said Ponyboy introducing us to the tan boy.

"Hello" I smiled.

"Hi" Lucy said staring at his scars. Dallas then sat next to Lucy and put his arm around her. The next thing I knew she threw his arm off of her shoulder and stormed off.

"Damn greasers!" she said walking away.

"Sorry" I said to Ponyboy as I stood up and followed Lucy.

"Lucy, not all greasers are like that" I said as I tried catching up to her.

"I don't believe that" she said frantically for Mark's car. Lucy has lost tolerance for greasers after an incident that has scarred her. It happened a year ago during homecoming night. Janice was off with Mark and Lucy was enjoying the game when a gang of greasers arrived and tried to have their way with her. Fortunately nothing happened, but Lucy hasn't been able to get over it. She found the blue convertible and banged on the car window. The car doors unlocked and she sat inside and crossed her arms. I opened the other side of the car and put my seat belt on.

"Is the movie over?" asked Janice.

I looked to Lucy then turned to Janice. "Just take us home please" I said.

"We have to wait for James and Dylan" said Mark. Just in cue, the two boys appeared and stepped inside the car. Mark turned on the car engine and drove away. It was nearly 9 when we headed back home. On the way, we saw a group of greasers walking home.

"Why don't we have some fun before we go home?" suggested James. Mark began to slow the car down and the greasers turned around. I recognized the faces. It was Ponyboy, Johnny and Dallas. The boys got out of the car and walked over to the greasers.

"Stay here" said Dylan mostly to me and closed the door behind him.

I can also be very adamant and I do not like the 'fun' the boys like to have so I stepped out of the car and in between the greasers and the boys. One of the greasers had a blade and another had a broken bottle in his hand ready to attack.

"Ponyboy" I said surprised to know he was the one holding the blade "please, I just want to go home!" I said to Janice and Mark. They lowered their fists and guided me to the car.


	3. I'm Sorry

"Thank you" I said as I closed the car door behind me. We arrived at the driveway of my house and I said my goodbyes to my friends and stepped out of the car. When I got home, I went straight to my room and slammed the door. I threw myself on my bed and buried my face on the pillow.  
>"Is everything alright sweetie?" asked my mother behind the door "I brought you some pizza" she said opening the door.<br>I sat up and took a deep breath.  
>"I'm fine momma" I smiled "I'm just tired."<br>She placed the pizza on the nightstand and grabbed the brush lying there. I turned around for her to brush my hair and we began to talk.  
>"How was the movie?"<br>"It was okay..."  
>"You're father said his friends thought it wasn't worth watching. But, then again they wouldn't know anything."<br>"Where is dad?" I said as I grabbed the slice of pizza.  
>"It's poker night remember?"<br>I nodded my head.  
>"Will Janice be able to drive you to school tomorrow?" she asked as she began to braid my hair.<br>"Yes, same time" I said as I handed her the empty plate. She stood up and gave me a kiss on the forehead.  
>"I'll be back in time for lunch" she said and walked out the room.<br>I went through my drawers and pulled out my lavender pajamas and changed from my dress. I turned off the lamp and fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up to the sound of the morning radio.  
>"Good morning everyone! It's 6:30 on a beautiful Monday morning" said the radio.<br>I threw the covers away from me and got up from my bed. I brushed my teeth and changed into some decent clothes for the day. I shoved Gone With The Wind into my bag and walked downstairs to the smell of some freshly baked pancakes my mother had made.  
>"Good morning" said my dad from the kitchen table drinking his morning coffee and reading the newspaper.<br>"Morning" I replied to both my father and my mother. I sat myself on the table across my father, placed my bag next to my chair and put 2 slices of pancakes on my plate.  
>"So the boys were thinking about having a barbecue sometime this week" said my father mostly to my mother and still looking down at the newspaper.<br>"I guess I'm going to have to go to the market this evening" joked my mother.  
>I finished drinking my orange juice and excused myself.<br>"Bye" I said to my father as I gave him a kiss on the cheek "bye mum" I said trying to give her a kiss on the cheek while she was flipping a pancake on the pan.  
>I then ran outside and waited on the corner of my street for Janice to arrive. While I waited by the stop sign, some greasers were walking across the other side of the street. I pretended not to notice and changed my gaze somewhere else. It didn't work because I could hear them whistle and yell out random things.<br>"Hey doll, why don't you walk to school with us?" yelled a greaser as a blue convertible pulled up. It was Mark and on the passenger seat was Janice. Lucy wasn't there so she probably got a ride from James. I sat on the back seat and he drove away.  
>"Those greasers bothering you?" asked Mark looking at the rear view mirror.<br>Janice turned her head around to me and I shook my head.  
>"Someone was scared yesterday?" said Janice.<br>"I wasn't" I said sternly "you know I don't like fights."  
>"Sure toots" said Mark with a sly smile.<br>"That greaser couldn't take his eyes off of you yesterday" smiled Janice.  
>"That greaser has a name!" I said in my stern voice.<br>"Easy there kid. Going soft on the greasers now?" asked Mark.  
>"Why don't you guys just leave me alone" I pleaded "and no. I haven't' gone soft on anyone."<br>Mark parked the car in the school parking lot and I got out of the car. It was 7:48 and there were still 12 minutes left before the bell rang. I didn't want to be late anyways so I walked to my first class-Algebra. I waited outside the classroom and stayed outside to chat with my friends. They were all to busy chatting their lives away about the upcoming dance.  
>"Do you think Rick is going to ask me?" squealed a girl.<br>"Rick? But I thought he liked Rose?" said another girl.  
>It was too much nonsense for me so I decided to just go inside the class. First period flew by and so did second and third. It was now time for lunch. As I got out of my third period class, I was not surprised to see Lucy waiting for me by the door. We then walked to the cafeteria together.<br>"March is just around the corner!" she squealed. She was also excited for the spring dance. "Aren't you excited?"  
>"Oh, how I jump for joy. Can't you see it?" I said sarcastically.<br>"You know, if you weren't so sarcastic and temper mental, you wouldn't have trouble looking for a guy."  
>"I don't need a guy" I said as I placed a carton of juice on my tray. "They just bring you down. I don't need any of that."<br>"You gotta have fun! Live life while you're young!"  
>"I have fun" I a bit offended.<br>"If staying at home during the weekends and reading a 500 paged book is what you call fun, then what the hell am I doing?" she asked. I laughed at her remark and looked over the cafeteria for an empty table. We found a table near a shady area and placed our trays down. Lucy sat across from me and we were then joined by Janice, Mark, James and Dylan. James sat next to Lucy and Dylan sat next to me.  
>"Hey Halie" said Dylan. I looked up from my tray and smiled at him.<br>"So what's up today?" asked James.  
>"We should go to that hamburger joint later on" suggested Janice. She was wrapped in Mark's arms and he then gave her a kiss on the cheek.<br>"Done" said James slapping his hand on the table.  
>"You're coming right Halie?" asked Dylan looking to me.<br>"I don't know..." I said.  
>"Of course she is!" said Lucy who was leaning on James' I could say anything, the bell rang signaling the next period.<br>"I'll walk you to class" said Dylan as I threw my trash away.  
>We walked through the hallways with Dylan's arm around my shoulders. It didn't feel right but I didn't say anything. My friends however, always complemented on how we made such a cute couple. I didn't pay any attention to this because I never really saw Dylan as more than a friend. We arrived at the door of the classroom and he leaned in closer to me. I pushed him away and thanked him for walking me to class. English was the class I had after lunch. I went and sat on my seat. The first thing the teacher had us do was partner work. Everyone began re-arranging their seats and so did I. I walked to the other side of the room to work with my partner Luanne. As I gathered my things and walked over to her, I bumped into someone. "Sorry" I said as I looked up to a pair of beautiful blue eyes that belonged to Ponyboy. He looked at me and smiled. I looked to my friend Luanne and walked away from Ponyboy pretending he was invisible.<p> 


End file.
